This invention relates to signal transfer members for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that improve product yields.
LCDs display images by using a liquid crystal material that has unique electrical and optical characteristics, such as dielectric anisotropy and refractive index anisotropy. LCDs typically include a liquid crystal display panel, which displays images, and a backlight assembly, which provides light to the liquid crystal display panel.
A typical liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and a layer of the liquid crystal material interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of data lines that transmit respective image data signals, a plurality of gate lines that transmit respective gate signals, and a plurality of pixels, which are the basic elements used to form an image. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor is connected to an associated data line and an associated gate line and is operable to switch a pixel voltage that is applied to the liquid crystal layer therein. The pixel electrode is electrically connected to a drain electrode of the thin film transistor. The pixel electrode is disposed in opposition to a common electrode formed on the color filter substrate, with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The data lines are electrically connected to a plurality of data tape carrier packages (“TCPs”), and the gate lines are electrically connected to a plurality of gate TCPs. The data TCPs and the gate TCPs are bonded to the array substrate so as to respectively output data signals and gate signals thereto.
The structure of the TCPs is generally as follows. Each TCP includes a base film, a driving chip mounted on the base film, input lines, which are provided on the base film to provide input signals received from an external source to the driving chip, and output lines that are provided on the base film to transmit output signals of the driving chip to the array substrate. The interconnections of the TCP are formed so as to minimize the distance from input pads of the input lines and the driving chip without taking into account any impedance matching between an associated printed circuit board and the driving chip, or any impedance matching between the driving chip and the array substrate. Accordingly, undesirable electromagnetic radiation may be are generated from the input lines, thereby potentially causing distortion of the input signals, damage to the driving chip, and/or disconnection of the input lines.